In general, dryers are devices for drying various objects such as clothes by rotating a drum containing the objects at low speed and forcing hot air to pass the inside of the drum.
The hot air dryers dry objects with hot air produced by heating air flowing into the drum and making the hot air contact the objects to vaporize water.
The hot air dryer may include the drum rotationally installed therein for containing the objects, a driver for driving the drum, a supply path for guiding inflow of air to the drum, a heater for heating the air flowing in through the supply path, a blower for blowing the heated air into the rotating drum, and a discharge path for guiding the air to be discharged out of the drum.